memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Star Trek Deaths
Hello everyone, I haven't contributed much of anything yet but would wish to. I have noticed on the 24, LOST, Alias and Sopranos wikias that they have a complete in-depth summary of the casualties/bodycount by season, with killer & victim and while this is a friendly page, I figured it would be best to follow in their footsteps. I know this would be difficult to do since we're talking about five different shows and 11 (soon to be 12) movies here but it might just ring true with the rest of the site's tone. I can contribute for some of TNG and DS9 but will need to rewatch some episodes and even identify episode-by-episode. For some help, watch this epic video here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfphldP574g --Spock78 21:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Spock78 :I take it you haven't checked any of the pages listed at casualty yet? - 21:31, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I did now and while I'm not trying to jam on anyone after they put in all that time and effort but something that's more episode-by-episode, season-by-season might be more accessible. Here are examples: http://24.wikia.com/wiki/Deaths_on_24 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Sumnjim/Sopranos/Deaths --Spock78 21:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :You might want to read about our POV, as these lists are in-universe, so they won't be arranged by episode or season. - 22:38, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::And having such a list with a real world POV would be confusing when compared with the in-universe list. 31dot 22:46, June 15, 2012 (UTC) It's still in-universe and you can put the stardate there but for most, people are going to be browsing by episode list or title(s). You're basically saying for example: Victim: Borg cube (11,000 on-board): Killer: Lt. Commander Worf + Enterprise D-protons. If it was confusing it with inworld, it would be something like AllOuttaBubbleGum.com or even the defunct MovieBodyCounts lists like "Borg drone killed by Worf (Michael Dorn)," etc. etc. Plus, who can remember all of those stardates? We can list them by the episode (which most can tend to remember) or arrange it the same way on one page with the tables and so forth as done before but if you're watching the whole season side-by-side and want that kind of info. you're looking by episode, not random date given in a pilot episode or at the beginnning of a guide book. On those two charts I displayed, it was showing Table 1: Victim (used to be with photos); Table 2: Killer; Method used, date, time, episode, etc. --Spock78 23:10, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think you are understanding what our POV is, and I suggest you review that page. They cannot be listed by episode on an in-universe page because we treat the Star Trek universe as a real universe, not a TV show. ::Listing deaths by who caused them or method, aside from being a bit morbid, is problematic because we don't always know that information. 31dot 23:22, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Forget I ever brought it up ...take care. No point in suggesting it at this rate. --Spock78 23:27, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::You are welcome to bring things up, but you must also understand that we don't necessarily do what other wikis do in terms of policies and procedures, such as our POV, which is not like other wikis. If you have questions, we would be happy to answer them so you better understand. 31dot 13:42, June 16, 2012 (UTC)